Gods and Goddesses of Olympus: The Story of Sky
by Skystar901
Summary: The Story of the demigod Sky Sketchit, daughter of...wait, I'm not gonna tell you that yet, read the story to find out! (See inside for full summary) In progress of being Re-Written
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be a story of how I interfered with the fates. As the description says, this is a Percy Jackson story, that is because my...me? I don't know how else to say it, so let's go with the How to Train Your Dragon book series theme. I shall write it as though it is about someone else, even though it is really about me.**

 **ANYWAY...This is the story of Sky, daughter of...know what, I'm not going to tell you. you must figure it out on your own**

 **(this is a sort of spin off of the PJ books, none of the world ending stuff has happened yet, and no actual PJ characters except for Chiron and of course the Gods and Titans will be present, including some you may not recognize!)**

"FOR THE LAST TIME SKY! GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THOSE MYTHOLOGY BOOKS AND GET IN HERE! THE BUS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE"

the shout came from downstairs, and the black-haired girl who was caught up in the tale of the Trojan War, she hadn't noticed the time on her Poke-Ball clock. she sighed, promising herself to find more time to finish the story later, grabbed the black bag that was decorated with stars and roses, and raced down the stairs, where her angry father; Trip Sketchit was waiting. **(A/N: Trip is the name of Ash Ketchum's rival in the Unova region, if you were paying attention, you woud realize that Sky is a Pokémon fan, thus it is fitting that her father's name is Trip, and their last name; Sketchit, is the last name of Tracey, the Pokemon Watcher from the Orange Islands)**

"It's about time Sky, the bus is just down the street!" the blond man glared at his raven haired daughter. how the young girl could have black hair was a mystery, but her father had once mentioned her mother having hair blacker than night... Sky had never known her mother. All she knew was that she disappeared one night, a few months after Sky had been born.

* * *

As Sky tried to sit still during her Math Class, which was VERY hard to do, since when she was about 7 she was diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Depisite Hyperactive Disorder) and when she was 10 she had been diagnosed with Dyslexia, Math was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now, especially since she was in the 'special class' she couldn't help it that she aced all of her quizzes, she had a photographic memory ok! Seriously, sometimes she just wanted to yell at the teachers; and tell them just what she though of percents, decimals, fractions, and all those other annoying math numbers.

One of the good things about photographic memory though, Sky was amazing at day-dreaming during school, since she could hear what the teacher said while she was thinking, she never had to worry about most things. She settled back into her chair, and re-played one of her favorite memories in her head...

* * *

It was almost pitch-black, and a baby's scream could be heard; then, a light flicked on, and a beautiful woman stepped into view. she had raven black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. she walked towards the screaming child, picked up the young one, and began singing a lullaby in ancient Greek. then, when the baby stopped crying, the woman whispered "I must go my sweet, so many are forgetting about me, this could be the last time I have a child, but I will always be with you in your memories, my daughter." she kissed the girl on the cheek "You are the last, but you shall also be the first" she spoke directly into the young one's ear, in Greek, yet the young one somehow understood the strange language.

 _A child of the forgotten gods,_

 _shall reach 16 against all odds,_

 _A fight against a mothers father, till all is said and done_

 _A child of Memory shall arise,_

 _Hope and Dreams, to emphasize._

 _In the final war with Time and Fear,_

 _Memory shall be made whole; true and clear._

And no one ever believed Sky whenever she said that her mother had disappeared in a flash of darkness not five minutes later...

* * *

 **Well? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to give a quick thanks to Doctorwho1941 and emiaocnarrab for following this, THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway, here we go guys! Chapter Two!**

As Sky finished p her sketch, she looked out the window, and realized that the bus was stopped

"What's going on?" she asked the boy sitting next to her. the boy jumped, as if he didn't realized that she had noticed him, and stuttered "Oh...um...just some...ah...engine malfunctions...the driver just stopped...you didn't really miss anything...um..." he turned away, and smacked his face in embarrassment

Sky craned her neck to look out the front window. True enough, the bus was stopped at a fruit stand, where three old ladies where knitting away on some blue yarn.

Sky nudged the still embarrassed teen, and said "dude, look at the size of that sock!" The boy turned, and his face paled as he watched the old ladies stare at Sky, and the middle one took a pair of scissors, and snipped off the thread for part of the sock.

"Oh...oh no! no no no!" the teen said, horror n his voice as he watched the procedure

Sky frowned "What's wrong? I personally think that sock was big enough already, I mean, that thing could fit a Snorlax, or a Haryiama and there would STILL be room."

The boy, who now had a white face said "Um, c...can I ask you something?"

Sky looked at him warily "sure" she said slowly

"um...this is going to sound REALLY weird, but I think there is someone I should introduce you to"

"Who?" Sky asked

"My teacher" he said "He lives right up here, please, I...I promise this won't take long, besides, m...maybe you can convice him to give you a free basket of blue-berries or something..." he trailed off, his face cherry red.

"Blueberries?" Sky asked now she was interested

"Ya...in the summer my teacher runs the Blueberry Fields...but sometimes he does strawberries instead."

"Say no more" Sky said, packing up her pencils and sketch-book back into her bag, which she slung over her shoulder. "Alright! Let's go" she began heading for the exit to the bus.

"Wait, you mean like, right now?!" the boy asked

"Why not? I'm cool with walking, I mean, you said he lives right around here, so come on!" she ran back and grabbed his hand pulling him up as he grabbed the crutches that were laying at his feet, and quickly equipped them, following after her as fast as he could

"My name's Sky, by the way" she said as he _finally_ caught up to her

"I...I'm Grover" he stuttered as he tried to keep up with her quick pace

 **So, now Sky has met Grover! YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Also, I am STILL looking for a Beta Reader**

* * *

Sky laughed as she watched the strange boy she had met on the bus finish staggering up the hill. he had like, zero stamina."Yo, Grover" she asked when he reached the top and leaned on the large pine tree that stretched above every other tree in the woods "Need a hand?" she asked

He just shook his head panting "Almost there" then, he turned his head to the sky and said "don't let anything happen"

"What?" Sky asked but he just looked at her sadly "ohh" he moaned "Why is it always twelve?"

"Hello?" she asked, waving a hand over his eyes, but he still just stared blankly ahead

Sky sighed, and turned away, about to head on without him, when

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" the roar cut through the still air, and Sky froze turning around slowly

"What. Was. That." she asked Grover, who had FINALLY snapped out of his trance and was running at her "RUN!" he said, Sky nodded dumbly and began racing after him

She turned back for a look, and stumbled to a halt. She was able to see the creature that had made the noise at the bottom of the hill

"Holy mother of Dodongos*" she whispered.

The thing was half bull, half man

"The Minotaur" she began to say, but was cut off when Grover slapped a hand over her mouth

"Shhh" he said quietly "Names have a lot of power, you really don't want that thing to figure out where we are. Now come on! we're almost there, we'll be safe in the camp"

She nodded silently, and ran after him, trying not to focus on the fact that 1) the Minotaur was real 2) it was trying to kill her 3) she was running into the woods with a guy she barely knew to someplace where they would apparently be safe and...

"Hold up" she said, digging her heels into the ground "How do I know this is real?" she glared at Grover who looked back at her and began to stutter  
The...the...the...the...the.."

"Oh come on!" Sky shouted "You sound like Fix-It** in a vocal rut I bet there is no real danger huh" she turned, and found herself face to face with the beast

"Oh Sewer Apples***." she muttered as the thing snorted in her face.

Sky turned and tried to run, but the thing grabbed her around the middle, and lifted her up into the air!

Grover made a bleating noise, and threw one of his crutches up to try and hit the beast, but he missed by a longshot.

Sky somehow managed to free her arms, and she kicked her shoes up, trying to reach the small knife she kept hidden there at her fathers request.

It took a few tries but she finally got it when the Minotaur loosened his grip to try and swat at Gover, who dodged out of the way, surprisingly agile for someone with crutches.

Sky took the knife, and plunged it into the Minotaur's hand, forcing him to release her, which he did a little too well, throwing her into the air, and slamming her into a tree, just past the large pine tree.

Grover made the bleating noise again, and ran after her.

When the Minotaur tried to come after them, head down and horns up, he charged right into an invisible barrier, which threw him backwards down the hill, where he shook himself, and then ran off towards a large field

The last thing Sky heard before she lost consciousness was "Hey! There's someone over there" which came from somewhere behind her

* * *

 ***Dodongos are a fairly common enemy in Legend of Zelda, and there is a large amount of them as Dungeon Bosses in the original game. they resemble Triceratops.**

 ****Fix-It is the orange Mini-Con from Transformers: Robots in Disguise. he often glitches up while speaking.**

 *****Sewer Apples is a swear often used by the 2012 TMNT**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, no this is not a real chapter, but it is important none-the-less so please do not ignore this.**

 **Before I can write the next chapter, I am going to need some OCs, so, that means I need you guys to fill in this form, so that your OC's can help me out**

* * *

 **NAME:**

 **GODLY PARENT (if known) :**

 **AGE:**

 **DESCRIPTION:**

 **OTHER:**

 **YEARS BEEN AT CAMP:**

 **FUN FACTS ABOUT CHARACTER:**

* * *

 **Now, I'm gonna say each reviewer can make two OC's because, lets admit it. it's a big camp, so I'm gonna need a lot of help with this section.**

 **Anyway, please help me out here!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is a list of the OC's that will be appearing in this chapter, but some of them, for the sake of the story, are going to be unclaimed at the moment, but they will be claimed eventually! I swear! (I made the ones who's godly parent(s) are not mentioned very much unclaimed)  
**

 **Full Name: Rebecca Katherine Reed**  
 **Godly parent: Unclaimed (will be Kymopoleia)**  
 **Age: 9.5**  
 **Description: Sea green eyes, long dark brown hair, light skin, 4 feet 2 inches**  
 **Years at camp: 0.5**  
 **Fun facts about character: She came to camp after her dad died of cancer, and she is a year-rounder.**

 **Full Name: Jacob Daniel Reed**  
 **Godly parent: Unclaimed (will be Kymopoleia)**  
 **Age: 9.5**  
 **Description: Sea green eyes, short dark brown hair, light skin, 4 feet 5 inches**  
 **Years at camp: 0.5**  
 **Fun facts: Rebecca is his twin**

 **Name: Mei Joane**  
 **Godly Parent: Unclaimed (will be Calliope)**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Description: Fun, don't get her angry though, Potterhead extreme**  
 **Years at Camp: 2**

 **Name: Alison**  
 **Godly Parent: Hermes**  
 **Age: 16**  
 **Description: Outgoing, adventurous, happy, loves snow**  
 **Years at Camp: 3**

* * *

Sky struggled to open her eyes. her head felt like a Graveler was using Hammer Fist on it, but she managed to open her eyes after a few moments.

She looked around, and sat up a bit. she was in a large building, and lying on a cot. on either side of her were white curtains, and she could hear moaning coming from around the room, and she thought she could smell blood coming from behind the sheet on her left.

"Wh...where am I?" she asked aloud

"You're in the Infirmary" came a female voice from behind the sheet on her right. It slid open, revealing another bed with a kid who looked around 16 with black hair. beside the kid was another 16 year old with brown hair, and a black shirt with snowflake designs on it.

"I'm Alison" the girl said, then, pointing to the girl on the bed added "And that's my friend Mei"

"I'm Sky" Sky said quietly, her throat feeling scratchy, then, after she registered what the girl said, asked "Infirmary?"

Alison nodded "Ya, at Camp Half Blood"

Sky sat up fully, and asked "Camp Half Blood? What's that?"

Alison frowned in thought "Well, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

Sky nodded "Of course, I've read every myth and legend involving them"

Alison smiled "Well, they're real!"

Sky's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly, and stared at Alison in disbelief "You're bluffing" she scoffed

"Am I?" Alison asked, and looked as though she was about to say something, when Sky heard a voice from in front of her bed "HEY! You're awake!"

Sly turned, an realized that Grover was there, but something was different about him. Sky couldn't place it, until "Sweet Mother of Mutagen!" she cried "You've got horse feet!"

Grover bleated and said "Goat, not horse. there's a difference!"

Sky dropped her head into her hands "Great, just great..." she turned back to Alison "Is it too late to take back what I just said, and say I believe you know?"

Alison laughed and shook her head, smiling "Just keep calm and listen to goat-boy"

"You know I hate that nickname" Grover muttered, but Alison had already shut the curtain dividing the section of room she was in and Sky's chunk of room.

"So uh...how you feeling?" Grover asked, turning back towards Sky

Sky groaned "Like a thousand Buffolant trampled me" she flopped back onto the bed, splaying her arms out for emphasis.

Grover held out a drink that looked like lemonade "Here, have a drink of this, it'll help you feel better"

Sky took it, and sat up again she took a small sip, and was surprise to find the taste of a creamy Milk on her tongue. She took a longer sip, and surprisingly felt much better, as she finished up the glass.

"What did it taste like?" Grover asked, a wistful tone in his voice

"Sorry!" Sky said "I should have let you have a drink!"

"No" Grover said quickly "I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering!"

Sky shrugged his odd behavior off and said "It tasted like the creamiest milk in the world, like some sort of...Lon-Lon Milk" she said

"What?" he asked

"Legend of Zelda" she explained "In some games, after you help out the farm girl Malon, you can start buying milk from either her, or on occasion in other places, either that, or you have to go on some crazy side-quest to get it, then you can buy it at shops"

Grover nodded, but his expression said that he didn't understand a word of what she was saying. "Well ah" he said "You ready for a tour?"

Sky shrugged "I got nothin else to do" and she swung her legs off the bed, and stood up, and followed Grover out of the Infirmary

As they exited, she noticed that there was a large climbing wall off to the east, with... _lava_ flowing from it? To the west was a large baby blue house.

As they walked through the camp, she saw various armor wearing teens doing different activities, such as rope-climping sparring with REAL WEAPONS! and archery. Sky saw a young boy and girl, maybe around 9 or 10 who looked almost identical who were taking turns beating up a dummy. both had dark reddish/brown hair, and from what she could see through all the spinning and slashing, they both had sea-green eyes.

Sky realized that Grover was taking her towards the baby blue house, and she asked "Where are we going?"

"The Big-House" Grover said simply

"No duh" she said, rolling her eyes "What's in that place anyway?"

"Chiron" was all Grover would say

* * *

 **What do you think? In case you didn't realize, the boy and girl were Rebeca and Jacob, twins who are currently unclaimed.**

 **Also, I wasn't given a hair color/eye color or anything like that for Mei or Alison, so I made up my own, I hope you don't mind SomeoneKnew.**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Before I start, I just want to say thank you to my Beta FinallyNow**

 **Ok, here we go**

Sky was currently sitting on a large couch in the middle of a room in the Big-House.

Grover had long since wandered off to find this 'Chiron' person, and Sky was utterly bored. she would have pulled out her sketch-pad, but unfortunately her bag had been left at the infirmary.

After what seemed like forever, she heard footsteps outside the room... no... not footsteps...hoof-steps?

At first she thought she was hallucinating, but when a centaur walked into the room, Sky's jaw practically fell to the floor in shock.

The centaur nodded at her, and walked towards her, stopping when he was just across from her.

The man took in her expression, and an odd sort of half smile fell upon his face "I take it you were...unprepared for my..." he paused, trying to find the right word "Appearance" he finally settled for.

Sky nodded "No one breathed a word of your...um...appearance" she said slowly, finally able to take her eyes off of the horse half, and looking him in the eye

He nodded, and said "My name is Chiron, and why am I not surprised you were not told I was a centaur, I swear, the other campers love to torture the newbies with pranks..." he turned his eyes towards the roof, and muttered something that Sky was unable to hear, but she had a feeling that she didn't really want to.

Chiron turned his attention back to her, and began to speak "Very well, let us start from the beginning. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" he asked

Sky grinned "I love mythology, so of course I've heard of the legends and myths surrounding the Greek empire"

Chiron smiled, and said "Finally, someone who comes here with an understanding"

"Pardon?" Sky asked, but her question was ignored, as Chiron asked "Have you ever heard the 'legends' about how the Gods and Goddesses would come down to earth and have children with mortals?"

Sky slowly nodded, of course she did! Why, half of Greek and Roman mythology was filled with half-god half-mortal heroes

Chiron nodded at her, and continued "Have you ever considered the possibility that those myths might be real?"

Sky paused, and bit her lower lip. She had considered the possibility, especially since she had seen her mother turn into a black mist all those years ago, but still...

"Chiron" Sky said slowly "If you are saying what I think that you are saying, that the Greek Gods and Goddesses are real, are you saying that...my mother..." she trailed off, unable to put what was in her mind to words

The centaur nodded

If Sky had been standing, she would have probably fainted _I knew there was an explanation_ she thought

* * *

 **(A/N: This is a Time Skip to the Campfire)  
**

Sky laughed at the songs that the other campers around her were singing.

Since she didn't know who her godly parent was, she was sitting with the Children of Hermes, and the other Unclaimed children of the gods.

 _The gods sure are busy_ she though to herself, looking at all of the campers around her.

As the singing died down, Chiron stepped forwards before the Apollo cabin could start the next one "Heroes!" he shouted

As everyone began to turn their attention to Chiron, Sky noticed that the flames of the magic camp-fire seemed to turn a bored shade of yellow/white

"As you may have heard, we have a new demigod among us" Chiron announced "Sky Sketchit, unclaimed" he said, before anyone could ask. he pointed up towards where Sky was sitting, and she stood up, and nodded, before sitting back down

"Now, tommorow we will be playing Capture the Flag in the evening, so I suggest that you spend tomorrow training. That is all" he turned away, and stepped back into the shadows

Sky tilted her head why did he say that they should do training for Capture the Flag? It's not like the classic camp game was dangerous or anything...

...Right?

 **Ok, change of plans, Sky will be claimed during Capture the Flag, like Percy was, because I just couldn't think of a way to fit it into this chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of update, I've been crazy busy, but here is a new chapter!**

 **(Also, please keep submitting OC'S! And, seeing as FinallyNow is being a bit unresponsive, I am once again looking for a beta reader)  
**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sky screamed as she ran through the forest, trying to to impale herself on the sword the Hephestus campers had deemed 'good for her' she glanced behind her, and realized that the angry Ares campers had disappeared...she froze, locking her legs, and stared at the forest around her, if they weren't behind her, then they must have...oh tilted her head up to look beyond the eye guards of her helmet, and just barely managed to jump out of the way, losing her shield in the process, of two heavy-weight Ares campers, who were both armed to the teeth. and Sky...well Sky had only her insanely heavy armor, her sword, and a very dented helmet, with a few strands of blue feathers hanging limply from it's plume

"I'm so screwed" she muttered

"Got that right punk" one of the Ares kids said, the other one just growled. both red-team members began closing in on her

Sky gulped and held up her sword in a defensive position.

Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. _A sword_ she stumbled backwards _Hold it up, swing quickly, and nimbly. aim for the weak spots_ She looked around, was someone talking? _hold behind you, charge for a moment, then swing, spin around as you strike, a perfect spin attack_. Her eyes widened, and then, she smirked. she reached up, and tossed off her helmet, and moved to remove some of her leg and arm armor _make sure your hands and feet are free_ The Ares kids froze, staring at her like she was crazy, which she probably was

She closed her eyes, and clasped her sword with both hands, and held it to her side, slightly behind her. she put one leg forward, and pushed the other firmly into the ground _breathe_ she took a breath, and played the motion in her head a few times, before, right as the two children of ares began to stalk forward, weapons raised to attack, her eyes snapped open, and she began to spin, thrusting with her sword at the same time.

Sky opened her eyes a crack, and then they flew open in shock. she had just knocked down two heavily armored Ares campers, with a spin attack! A move that should have in The Legend of Zelda, a VIDEO GAME Sky stumbled backwards,and turned around, and what she saw made her mouth open even wider. The red teams flag! No wonder there were so many Ares campers around here, all she had to do, was cross the creek, and she would have the flag! She stood up, and dropped the rest of the annoying armor to the ground. She crossed the creek, and reached out, but suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere! she looked up, and saw that Alison was the one who shot it

"Sorry Sky, but you're on the enemies side, I can't let you take that flag" Sky took up fighting stance, and Alison giggled "Are you seriously going to try and fight me? You don't have any armor left!" Sky smirked and said "I don't need armor to defeat you" Alison shrugged "If that's what you want to think" she raised her bow, and notched another arrow "I'll just have to prove you wrong" she released the arrow, and it flew towards Sky.

Sky gulped, as she watched the arrow sail right towards her.

* * *

 **I know, I'm so mean!**

 **The next chapter will be out soon, until then, please read my other stories, and vote on the poll on my profile!**

 **Skystar901 out**


	8. AN 2

**This is not a chapter {I know, I'm so evil} This is simply me telling you that I have enough OC's in the story now, and the OC's are closed. Thank you to everyone who submitted, and if you didn't get a chance to submit one, you might be able to in the next book {that's right, I have the sequel, and the triquel planned, and even partially written!} This is also me revealing who Sky is the daughter of {though most of you guessed it already}**

 **Here is a list of the OC's, and what sort of role they will play in Gods and Goddesses of Olympus: The Story of Sky. Please do not be upset if your character doesn't have a large role.**

 **{Name|Son/Daughter of|Age|Years at camp|Role|Submitted by}**

 **Sky Sketchit|Daughter of Mnemosyne|14|3 Days|Main Character|Skystar901**

 **Rebecca Katherine Reed|Daughter of Kymoleia|9.5|0.5|Mostly Cameos in different places, but will have an...interesting role at the end|** l **unarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **Jacob Daniel Reed|Son of Kymopoleia|9.5|0.5|Mostly Cameos in different places, but will have an...interesting role at the end|lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**  
 **Mei Joan|Daughter of Calliope|16|2|Mostly Cameos, but there will be several speaking lines for her|SomeoneKnew**

 **Alison|Daughter of Hermes|16|3|Alison has a special place in the book{s}, she will be selected to go on a quest with Sky!|SomeoneKnew**

 **James Larsson|Son of Apollo|14|Less than a month|A few speaking roles here and there, more prominent towards the end {you'll know what I mean when I reveal the Quest prophecy}|jimster920**

 **Richard 'Rich' Thompson|Son of Athena|15|4|Mostly Cameos|11ftw**

 **Jimmy Larsson|Son of Apollo|13|Cameos only|Less than a month|11ftw**

 **Lilly|Daughter of Athena|12|6|Has a place in the Quest|Lexi**

 **Alexis|Daughter of Athena|12|6|Frequent Apperances {But not in the way you might think}|Lexi**

 **Any and all other characters will be made by me, unless I request OC's again.**

 **Just a reminder, this is the prophecy that the story is built around, it was told to Sky at a young age by her mother**

 _ **A child of the forgotten gods,**_

 _ **shall reach 16 against all odds,**_

 _ **a fight against a mothers father,**_

 _ **till all is said and done**_

 _ **A child of memory shall arise,**_

 _ **hope and dreams to emphasize.**_

 _ **in the final war with time and fear,**_

 _ **memory shall be made whole; true and clear**_

 **See you all soon {with a real chapter!}**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey all, got a new beta, and this is the first chapter beta'd by XYZArtemis**

 **So...while I was off updating other stories and doing other things, Zeus hit me with a lightning bolt, and I got a massive idea, so a lot of things are going to be a bit different, but the OC's roles will NOT be changing, even though a lot of things, including the format in how I write the fic, are changing.**

 **One more thing before I start the chapter, I'm going to re-write all the chapters previous to this one, so every now and then just check for a new date in the A/N to see if I've updated the chapters ;) and speaking of updates...Watching Fate 1 Mulan's first chapter has been re-written! Something I know a lot of my watchers have been waiting for.  
**

* * *

 _Last we left off..._

 _Sky gulped as she watched the arrow sail right towards her_

* * *

 _Twang_

Sky heaved a deep breath as the arrow was released from the bow

 _Woosh  
_

As the wooden shaft flew through the air, Sky allowed her body to go into full instinct mode

 _Thunk_

The metal arrowhead embedded itself into the trunk of the tree right behind the black haired female, who had side-stepped and dropped to the ground at the same time, the arrow only just nicking her side.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump_

Sky panted, her heart racing as her mind caught up with what her body had done. In the buzz, she didn't notice the blue team campers rushing out of the bushes behind Alison, who was staring at Sky, grabbed the flag, and began a full out run towards the border. Alison noticed long before Sky, and let out some sort of alarm call before chasing after the blue-feathered campers. Sky, simply got back to her feet, and coughed, staring at the arrow for a few moments.

A cheering noise snapped her back to reality, and Sky haltingly made her way back to the Red team/Blue team boundary. When she got there, she saw her team-mates congratulating a girl with long brown hair, and sea green eyes that seemed to glow with an underwater light that wasn't really there.

The girl caught Sky's gaze, and that glow seemed to peer into her soul for a moment, before she turned away, and began to lift the now ocean blue flag decorated in silver pearls and carry it back to camp.

* * *

 **Hey so...it's short yes, but it's all I could think of to do in this chapter. Sky's abilities and mother will be revealed to the camp either in the next chapter, or the one after. Depends on what I come up with before I sit down and type XD**


End file.
